The Impossibles: An Enemy Resurrected
by LuvvyDuck
Summary: Our heroes thought they defeated a super-intelligent madman from another world...but as often said, the evil men do seldom dies with them. Written in the Eighties, restyled for the New Millenium! Please read and review. NOW COMPLETED!
1. Chapter I: A Monster Evoked

**_The Impossibles:  
__An Enemy Resurrected_**

by LuvvyDuck

* * *

A/N: This is a story I wrote 30 years ago, believe it or not; and reading some  
amazing _Impossibles _fanfics here has inspired me to "resurrect" it for a new  
and bigger audience! While I admit the "evil scientist/giant robot" thing has  
been milked half to death by many a writer, will we ever really get tired of it?  
I should hope not.

Since _Voltron _was first written, my writing has (hopefully) improved a lot, and I got  
more familiar with the Impossibles' mannerisms than I did 30 years ago (and definitely  
more since 1966). Being a perfectionist as well, this called for some editing and even  
additions; so now you're getting a more polished version, in _chapters _this time (it was  
a one-shot before). Also, it's more faithful to the 60s dating of the cartoon. By the way,  
the original draft of this story was written three years BEFORE the anime cartoon  
_Voltron: Defender of the Universe_, and is in no way similar.

This story is "non-canon", of course; none of the villains here were in the episodes, ever.  
Don't worry if the boys seem to come off as mean regarding Intellectron's "demise"; all  
will come together in the next chapter.

My thanks go to the following: my long-time friend and fellow cartoon fan, S. Johnson,  
for sending me the copy of the original story; to all the awesome authors here whose  
_Impossibles _stories have re-awakened my fandom; and last but not least, my nephew  
David, who actually _gave _me the story idea 30 years ago and even came up with the  
cool weapons Voltron uses. (Thanks ever so much, Dave…I love you always.)

_The Impossibles _are (c) 1966 by Hanna-Barbera. Original story (c) 1981 by LuvvyDuck  
and D.W. Curtis; Edited version (C) 2012 by LuvvyDuck.

* * *

_Chapter I:  
__A Monster Evoked_

Deep through the black unknown of outer space soared a massive craft; its destination, the third  
planet from the sun: the Earth.

The vessel finally landed on a thick glacier near the southeastern coast of Greenland, and out stepped a small man in a dark purple outfit with silver helmet and boots. Glancing around with sharp and reptilian eyes that held a definite purpose, he walked slowly until he had reached a distance of a few yards. Retrieving a small, remote-like device from his belt, he turned and aimed it at the huge ship.

Immediately, the craft heaved backward and practically bored itself through the glacier until it was completely out of sight. Moments later, there was a furious churning of icy seawater and a deafening roar; as the alien visitor watched solemnly, a gigantic metal creature rose from the freezing depths. It was a grotesque thing that stood 50 feet high with a cylindrical body and mushroom-shaped head; two long arms with mechanical hands paired two other arms bearing clawed hands, and two snake-like eyes glared madly above a cruelly sneering mouth.

The hideous creature now stood glaring down at the tiny alien that had brought it to life.

"Ah, Voltron," the alien said proudly, "you are ready now for the task you have waited so  
long to fulfill: your vengeance on _the three Impossibles_!

"Not long ago, my master-and your inventor-a brilliant scientist named Intellectron, left our mother planet  
and tried to conquer Earth, but those three young upstarts did not allow it! Several times did Intellectron  
try to bring the Earth to its knees, and several times did the Impossibles defeat him…until he and I both  
were finally exiled to the planet Jupiter, and it was those three brats that helped _send _us there!

"From then on, my master was never the same again. There were no other people on that accursed planet,  
only horrible monsters! Intellectron hardly ate or slept at all…he spent his last days brooding over his fate,  
and ranting of his hatred for Coil Man, Multi Man, and Fluid Man!

"Although my master was in the prime of his life, he died a month later on that lonely planet…  
he died of a broken heart at his desolate exile, and of the bitter rage he held toward our three enemies!  
However, even as Intellectron lay on his deathbed, he passed onto me, Dekatron, the plans to build you.  
When he breathed his last, I installed his genius brain and a mechanical brain within your great skull, as  
my master had requested.

"Through _you_, Voltron, Intellectron shall live again...and therefore conquer the Earth!"

That being said, Dekatron activated a jet pack hidden within his outfit, and soared back into space.

* * *

It was not long afterwards that the three singing Impossibles were finishing a concert in their home city of Megatropolis. Big D, their chief, had informed them beforehand that unknown cosmic activity had been detected around the North Atlantic Ocean; since nothing definite had been reported yet, he advised the trio to go on with their concert but be prepared for any call to action. They had barely played their last note when the receiver on  
Coil Man's guitar beeped frantically.

"Attention, Impossibles: _red alert_!" Big D said sternly. "A gigantic robot has been sighted in New York City; this very moment, it's standing beside the Empire State Building and attempting to destroy it! They are trying to evacuate any people inside the building, but needless to say that monster is complicating things."

"Holy Cataclysm! We're right on it, Chief!" declared Coily.

Ever ready to pursue a criminal, the singers rushed off to their Impossimobile and became what they really were: _the Impossibles, _valiant crusaders for justice!

Converting their car to Impossi-jet, they immediately sped off to New York City, where they found the aforementioned giant robot smashing the windows of the Empire State Building and shaking it like a pinball machine. Luckily, all the terrified occupants of the skyscraper had finally been evacuated, with only a few minor injuries. At the three heroes cry of "Rally-ho!" the robot turned to face his opponents and gave an angry roar.

"Let me at him, guys," Fluid Man said confidently. "I'll rust him up into scrap iron!

"_Rally-ho-HO!"_ he yelled, as he converted to his liquid form and rushed at the metal monster. To the hero's surprise, it only stood calmly as he splashed in and out of its metal joints; but to Fluey's even _greater _surprise, the robot turned out to be completely rustproof.

"Sufferin' R.P.M.!" the young hero exclaimed with dismay. "_That _never happened before!"

"Don't worry, Fluey," Coil Man said as he sprung up at the robot. "I'll take care of that hunk of junk!" But  
hardly had he said this when his would-be target activated two jets from its base and sped up out of Coily's  
path, and the stout hero found himself soaring through empty air.

"_Whoaaaaah_, boy!" he yelled, putting his hands out to protect himself as he crashed to the sidewalk, his  
coils the only thing keeping him from becoming "street pizza". As Coily lay there dazed, with Fluey coming  
over to check on him, this was the moment for Multi Man to spring into action.

"_Rally-ho!" _he shouted as he duplicated himself. "Now try to jump out of _my _way, you over-grown trash can!"

This time, the robot found itself being held down by a whole platoon of duplicate Multi Men, and under attack  
by the _original _Multi Man. Joined by several more of his copies, he flung himself at the robot and hit it hard in  
the face with his shield…then instantly regretted _that_ move.

"_YEEOWWWWWWWWWTCH!" _Multi howled as he grabbed his hand and dropped to the ground. The monster  
raised one of its arms and swatted away Multi's images as if they were flies, and then quickly shot up and  
away. Meanwhile, Fluey and Coily went over to their friend, who was sitting up on the pavement clenching  
his teeth and holding his sore hand.

"It isn't broken, we hope?" Fluey asked, as Coily gave Multi's injury a quick once-over.

"Not exactly," Multi answered tensely. "But I'm really gonna feel that tomorrow. Meanwhile, that wretched  
robot has escaped!"

"We'll catch up to him, Multi," Coily said. "But maybe you'd better go to the doctor and have that hand checked."

Multi shook his head. "No. I'll be fine," he answered firmly. "Let's get that flying junk-heap, guys!"

"You're really stubborn, you know that?" Coily said with a smile as they hopped into their vehicle and sped off.  
Multi could make no argument to that.

"But how could I have been so stupid?" he sighed in disgust.

"Don't be hard on yourself, buddy. We were all taking the same chance," Fluey assured him.

"Can you believe this, guys?" Coily remarked. "There's that big jerk right up ahead…and it's not even _trying _to get away!"

He pointed to where the robot stood hovering several feet away, staring coldly at the heroes and indeed making no attempt to escape.

"It's like…that thing is _waiting _for us," Multi observed.

Fluey stared hard at the metal monstrosity. "And I've got a feeling that it might be!"

"I've got the same feeling, guys," Coily said darkly.

Multi shook his head. "That robot's just full of surprises, isn't it?"

"Yeah, man," Fluey replied, "and not the _fun _kind, either!"

As the Impossibles would soon discover, their adversary held other and even more unpleasant surprises for the three of them.

The teen heroes followed the robot clear across the Atlantic Ocean until they reached the southeast part of Greenland, where stood what appeared to be a gigantic fortress. On the metal monster's approach, the roof  
of the fortress slid open, allowing the robot to land inside the building. By the time the trio had reached the  
fortress, the roof had quickly closed up again, so Coily had to land the Impossimobile just outside of the  
building. They looked hard at the fortress, then at each other.

"Well, guys," Coily sighed, "let's find an opening somewhere, and go get that ugly thing."

"Let's hope that's easier _done_ than said," added Fluey, "though somehow I don't think so."

"Whatever happens, fellas," concluded Multi, "we've got a job to do."

"Okay then…let's rock and roll!" Coily declared as they went up to the fortress and searched  
around it for an entrance.

"That looks like the door," Fluey said as he pointed to a large panel on the side. "I'll just do my thing  
and let you fellas in." He started to convert to his fluid form and go under the door. "_Rally-ho_…HUH?"

The panel slid open before any of them could make a move; suddenly, a ramp hidden in the icy terrain  
raised up under the boys' feet, and the Impossibles found themselves simply dumped into the building  
like a bin full of coal. As soon as the heroes were inside, the panel slammed down with an ominous thud.  
Now there was no turning back.

"COME IN, MY YOUNG FRIENDS…COME IN!" thundered a deep and menacing voice. The three looked up to  
find the metallic monster towering over them, with the kind of expression a mouse might see on a cat...before  
the mouse was eaten up, that is.

"Oh man," declared Fluey, "I've got a creepy feeling we're not here for coffee and cookies!"

"I don't think I could eat them even if we _were_," Coily added uneasily.

Multi seemed to be recalling something. "Fellas…there's something _familiar_ about that voice…"

"DO YOU THINK SO, MULTI MAN?" the robot said mockingly. "AND FAMILIAR IT _SHOULD_ BE! I AM CALLED  
VOLTRON: BUT ONCE, I WAS _INTELLECTRON_!"

A roar of evil laughter echoed through the building as the three young heroes gaped in surprise and horror.

"But…but how could that be?" stammered Fluey. "You were exiled to Jupiter, and we'd heard that you…"

"…_DIED_? THAT IS QUITE CORRECT, YOU ARROGANT YOUNG FOOL!" sneered Voltron.

"Hey, watch your mouth, man!"

"Uh, Fluey…you realize you're arguing with a _dead _guy, don't you?" Coily muttered. Fluey didn't look like he cared very much.

"How could you be here…and a robot…and _alive_?" was Multi's bewildered question.

"THE _OLD _INTELLECTRON IS DEAD, OF COURSE…YOU THREE SENT HIM TO JUPITER TO DIE! BUT MY FAITHFUL APPRENTICE DEKATRON BUILT THIS GREAT METAL FRAME DURING MY LAST MONTHS, AND AFTER MY DEATH, HE TRANSPLANTED MY BRAIN INSIDE VOLTRON'S VAST SKULL…AND NOW DO YOU SEE ME IN MY NEW INCARNATION!

"IT IS THUS, IMPOSSIBLES, THAT I, _VOLTRON_, SHALL AVENGE MY FORMER SELF ON YOU THREE TEENAGE BRATS!"

The robot's vicious laughter rang out again as the heroes cast apprehensive glances at each other, then up at  
the more powerful and far more ruthless form of their old enemy…from whom they now expected an immediate  
and terrible retribution.

End Chapter I

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was fun! Once again, I leave my readers in suspense over a chapter ending…  
though at least with this one, I have the original draft to turn to, so I don't have to struggle with  
the outcome (as I surely will with my other stories). For those of you going crazy waiting for the  
rest of _Concrete Angel _and _Ludwig and Matilda_, I'm happy to report that I'm finally starting work  
on them, if only in bits and pieces.

I may or may not write a prequel to this...if enough people like my bad boy Intellectron I just might.  
If anyone wants to do art on this story, or use my OC for another one, as long as you get my written  
permission and credit me (AND give me a link) it's fine.


	2. Chapter II: Let The Games Begin

The Impossibles:  
An Enemy Resurrected

by LuvvyDuck

A/N: Since I uploaded the first chapter I looked it over and at other _Impossibles_ stories on here, and I noticed a few of my scenarios and phrases were slightly similar to bits of other authors' fanfics. I want to assure everyone that it was quite accidental and no "ripping" went down or was even intended. And after all, great minds think alike, don't they? XD

I hope Voltron's dialogue in all-caps isn't hard on the eyes. He _is_ a big, fat giant robot and that's how he might sound to anybody he's talking to. If you find it too annoying, though, I can change it to bold-type and/or italics.

Once again: _The Impossibles _are the copyright of Hanna-Barbera Productions and not mine, sad but true. Only the baddies and story body are mine, based on an idea by my nephew D.W. Curtis. Now I'll shut up and let you all read.

* * *

_Chapter II:_  
_Let The Games Begin_

"YOU THREE ARE SURPRISINGLY SPEECHLESS!" mocked Voltron. "WHAT, MULTI MAN…NO LOFTY VOWS TO DEFEAT ME? NO SIMPLE-MINDED PHRASES FROM YOU, COIL MAN? AND WHAT AILS _YOU_, FLUID MAN? NONE OF YOUR IDIOTIC PUNS AND REMARKS THAT YOU ONLY _THINK _ARE CLEVER?" The robot's eyes glowed red with sudden anger. " YOU IMPOSSIBLES HAVE NOTHING TO SAY TO THE ONE _YOU EXILED TO HIS DEATH_?"

"Now wait a minute!" was Multi's indignant reply. "Intellectron-or Voltron, whoever you are-you know that you came to Earth to be dictator over us all. No matter how many times the three of us came against you, you never stopped your attempts to conquer our world and take away what peace and freedom exist for us!

"We finally _had _to exile you to Jupiter, because you escaped every prison you went to…and would only have gathered an army if we sent you back to your own world. We never intended for anything to happen to you; so whatever brought about your death, 'Intellectron', it was no fault of ours!"

"SILENCE, YOU SCRAWNY GIRAFFE!" Voltron roared. "DO YOU DARE DEFEND WHAT YOU DID, AND IN THAT RIDICULOUS HIGH VOICE OF YOURS? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN SINGING _SOPRANO _AT ALL YOUR ROCK  
CONCERTS!" He laughed harshly. "I CAN ONLY BEAR TO HEAR YOU SQUEAKING YOUR SILLY CHATTER  
NOW, MULTI MAN, BECAUSE I SOON WON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!"

Needless to say, Multi was burning with outrage at these cruel remarks. " 'Scrawny giraffe', am I?" he said  
between his teeth. "Well, this 'scrawny giraffe' with the 'ridiculous high voice' is going to settle your hash,  
you scrap-yard reject!"

Forgetting his earlier faux pas, he prepared to duplicate himself and fly up at Voltron, but Coily and Fluey  
held him back just in time.

"Calm down, buddy," Coily said firmly. "You're doing just what Voltron _wants_ you to do. He's ticking you  
off so you'll try to attack him…"

"…and get yourself killed in the process!" Fluey finished . "This isn't like all the other bad guys we've  
been dealing with!"

"OH, HOW FLATTERING!" sneered the metal monster. "WHY, YOU WRETCHED LUMP OF LIQUID, YOU'RE AS DESPICABLE AS YOUR SKINNY FRIEND…IN FACT, YOU'RE WORSE! _HE _MIGHT BE A GIRAFFE; BUT YOU, FLUID  
MAN, ARE A SLIMY LITTLE GREEN FROG!"

The words hit Fluey like a slap in the face, and he turned pale before he turned scarlet. With fire in his eyes,  
the young man spat furiously:

"Why, you…you…_you _psychotic piece of..."

"_**Fluey!" **_broke in Multi and Coily.

"Sorry, fellas," Fluey sighed. "But man, that was just _mean_!"

"Who do you think you are, you big junk-heap?" Coily shouted up to Voltron. "You can't talk to my  
friends that way!"

"I DO AS I PLEASE, YOU BOUNCING BLIMP! YOU ARE NO LONGER IN ANY POSITION TO TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR _CAN'T_ DO. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT I AM NOW MORE POWERFUL THAN THE THREE OF YOU TOGETHER, AND THEREFORE HOLD THE WHIP?"

Coily wasn't really fat, only a little chubby; but he hated any remark about his weight. He glared daggers  
at Voltron but made no comment.

"All right, Voltron," Multi snapped, "now that you've had the pleasure of insulting us all, what exactly do  
you plan to do with us?"

"I PLAN TO ELIMINATE ALL THREE OF YOU...WHAT ELSE?"

"How?" demanded Fluey.

"PATIENCE, LITTLE MAN! YOU SHALL FIND OUT IN DUE TIME. BUT FIRST, I'M IN THE MOOD FOR A LITTLE ENTERTAINMENT…LET'S PLAY SOME GAMES, SHALL WE?"

The three heroes looked at each other warily. "What kind of games?" Coily wanted to know.

Voltron laughed cruelly. "WHY, I'LL BE HAPPY TO SHOW YOU!" He stared disdainfully at the trio, who stood close together-ready to protect each other if worse came to worse. Reaching toward a red button on his metal chest,  
he taunted:

"YOU THREE IMPOSSIBLES SEEM SUCH DEVOTED FRIENDS…HOW TOUCHING! WELL, NOW I SHALL SEE YOU IN  
QUITE A _DIFFERENT _LIGHT!"

He pressed the button , and before the Impossibles could move a ray shot out and hit all three of them. They  
stood dazed for a few seconds, then turned to each other…and suddenly, a look of hatred and rage came over  
their faces. The young heroes no longer saw each other as friends.

Multi made the first move. Turning to Fluey, he snarled in an ugly voice, "You goggle-wearing little freak…I'm  
going to beat you to a pulp!"

"You and whose army, you skinny stork?" Fluey sneered back.

"Me and _my _army, Flipper-Boy!" Multi retorted as he duplicated himself. His copies circled around Fluey, who  
stood eyeing them venomously.

"You need more than one of you to beat me up?" he said with a scornful laugh. "You must really be scared of  
me!"

"Not one bit, you little jerk," Multi challenged. "But _you'd _better be scared of _me_!"

The Multi Men raised their shields and came down on Fluey; but he converted into liquid and flung himself at  
them, dissolving all but the original Multi Man, who fell to the floor and sat spluttering angrily. Fluey stood off  
some distance away, laughing triumphantly; but out of the corner of his eye he saw Coily bouncing toward him  
and whirled around to face him.

"Let's see you mess _me _up, you water-logged fish-face!" growled Coily, and Fluey frowned.

"Fish-face, huh?" he snapped. "Man, I'm gonna wind those coils around your neck, you fat little runt!" He rushed  
at Coily, who ducked aside but shot out a coiled arm and punched Fluey right in the stomach.

"HUNGHHHHHHH!" gasped Fluey, as he caught his stomach and crumpled to the floor.

"Whatsa matter?" Coily taunted, chuckling viciously. "Can't take it, Froggy-Feet?" Suddenly, a hard blow sent  
him bouncing head over heels until he crashed into a nearby wall. Multi had treacherously crept over and struck  
him with his shield. As he raised it to hit Coily again, the hefty hero grabbed Multi's arm and wrenched the shield from his hand.

"You long-legged rat!" barked Coily in rage, grabbing Multi roughly around the waist and yanking him up. "I'm  
gonna shake you till your brains rattle like a box of BBs!"

He violently shook Multi back and forth, and the tall redhead was too dizzy to try to duplicate himself.

"_H-h-h-h-heyyyyyyy!" _he screeched. _"S-s-st-st-sto-o-o-p-p-p-p! I-I-I-I-ve h-h-ad e-e-e-e-noughhhhh!"_

As soon as Coily let him go, Multi staggered back until he hit a wall and slumped to the floor.

"Give up, Stick-Boy?" Coily said with a smirk, then another hard blow to his head told him that now Fluey had  
turned on him. As Coily spun around to hit him back, Fluey converted to fog and circled Coily's head, taking  
several pokes at him before Multi rushed back into the fray.

On and on they fought for several minutes; the three young heroes, who had always been inseparable  
friends and would have taken a bullet for each other, were now bitter enemies in deadly combat…and  
as could be expected, Voltron stood enjoying the whole thing immensely.

Just as the Impossibles were locked into a lethal grip together, the ray's effects wore off...and the three  
were astonished to find themselves trying to squeeze the breath out of each other.

"Holy Half-Nelson, Fluey," grunted Coily, "let go of my neck!"

"_Your _neck? Let go of _my _neck, Coily!" Fluey groaned. "And Multi, stop mashing me with your shield!  
I'm gonna be black and blue by tomorrow!"

"Well, both of you stop squeezing my waist!" gasped Multi. "I'm skinny enough already!"

"Then let go of my leg, Multi!" snapped Coily.

They all let go, and gaped at one another. "What the…what happened?" asked Coily. "What were we  
trying to hurt each other for?"

Their questions were cut short by Voltron's horrid laugh. "BRAVO!" he exclaimed. "BRAVO!"

He leered down smugly at the boys' bewildered stares. "HOW DO YOU LIKE MY HATE RAY, IMPOSSIBLES? IT WAS SO DELIGHTFUL TO WATCH YOU THREE AT EACH OTHER'S THROATS LIKE WILD ANIMALS…YOU HATED EACH OTHER AS ENEMIES, AND _FOUGHT_ AS ENEMIES! MANY THANKS FOR THAT PRETTY LITTLE SHOW, HEROES!"

The trio sat stunned and dismayed as they now remembered their bizarre conflict. "Oh no," Multi said in a choked voice, "we were fighting each other…we were actually attacking and _hurting _each other…"

Fluey looked at his friends unhappily. "Holy Mesopotamia, guys…I'm sorry…I never meant to hurt any of you!"

"_You're _sorry?" moaned Coily. "What about the awful things we said to each other? I hit you in the stomach, Fluey! And poor Multi…I was shaking him like a rat! Are you okay?" he asked the red-haired Impossible.

Multi nodded sadly. "What have we done? We could have killed each other! We were turned into madmen…" he glared up at Voltron. "...by _another _madman!"

If there was anything Intellectron/Voltron did _not_ appreciate, it was being called a madman or anything resembling one. "YOU HOLD YOUR TONGUE, YOU LONG-HAIRED LITTLE TWIT, OR I'LL TEACH _YOU _SOME MANNERS!"

"Oh yeah?" Fluey demanded hotly. "And just how, MISTER Voltron?"

"Fluey, when are you gonna learn to keep your big mouth shut?" hissed Coily, seeing the robot turn a ferocious glance to the young hero.

"Obviously not today," sighed Multi, sure that their friend's temper would get the better of him as usual.  
Unfortunately, he was right.

"I asked you a question!" Fluey blurted defiantly at Voltron. "Insulting us was bad enough, but making us beat  
each other's brains out…that's lower than dirt, man! You're not so tough, you know that? If you weren't hiding  
that crazy brain of yours inside of that big garbage can you call a body, you wouldn't have the guts to mess with _us_!"

"YOU IMPUDENT LITTLE BRAT!" bellowed the metal monster. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY? MAY I REMIND YOU THAT EVEN _YOU _CANNOT DEFEAT ME? I AM NO LONGER THE OLD AND RICKETY SCIENTIST YOU  
KNEW AS INTELLECTRON…I AM VOLTRON: INVULNERABLE, INVINCIBLE, AND…"

"_Insane!"_ finished Fluey.

"Oh geez…I think _you're _a little crazy too, Fluey," Coily said under his breath as the maddened robot let out a demonic screech of rage. Now the fat was really in the fire, and Fluey backed away uneasily, unsure of what  
might happen next.

"PREPARE FOR THE CONSEQUENCES, FLUID MAN!" Voltron shrieked. "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR IMPUDENCE!  
IT'S TIME TO TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT FOR AUTHORITY!"

Pressing a blue button next to the Hate Ray, he declared:

"MY _FEAR_ RAY WILL CURE YOUR BOLD MANNER, INSOLENT BOY!"

The ray hit Fluey too quickly for him to get away. He stood dazed and confused at first, and as his friends  
watched anxiously, he began trembling and staring around him with growing alarm.

"Fluey? You okay?" was Coily's worried question.

"Fluey?" Multi asked also, seeing the fear in Fluey's eyes, and stepped up to put a hand on his friend's  
shoulder. To his and Coily's astonishment, Fluey shrank back in terror.

"_Get away from me!" _he screamed. "Don't come near me, either of you!"

"What's got into you, buddy?" Coily asked. "We wouldn't hurt you."

"Not when we're in our right minds, anyway," Multi added, remembering the "Hate Ray" fiasco.

"Yes you will…I _know_ you will!" Fluey cried. He bolted away from the two and almost ran smack  
into Voltron, who laughed with contempt as he glared down at the frightened young man.

"NOT SO BOLD AND DEFIANT _NOW_, ARE YOU, FLUID MAN?" he gloated, as the boy stood whimpering.  
The robot bent down as if to seize him, but Fluey let out a screech and fled, stopping only when he  
found himself in a corner of the room. By the time Multi and Coily ran over to him, he was curled up  
in a ball, crying pitifully.

"G…go away," Fluey stammered. "Please…please _go away_!"

"Holy Hysteria!" Multi remarked. "He's scared half to death of us, Coily!"

"And it's Voltron's lousy 'Fear Ray' that did it!" Coily finished bitterly.

Fluey, still in the corner, continued to whimper and whine.

"Come on, buddy," Coily said kindly, "don't be afraid…"

Fluey stopped whimpering for the moment, and thinking he had calmed down, Multi came closer to him.

"It's all right, Fluey," he said gently. "We're your pals…you can trust us…" He slowly took hold of his friend's  
arm to raise him up from the floor…and both Multi and Coily were nearly drowned by a big wave of liquid  
hitting their faces. Obviously, Fluey _hadn't _calmed down.

"Fluey!" Coily barked crossly, as he and Multi stood sputtering. "Doggone you, man…I oughta punch you  
right in the face!"

"Great. Now you've _really_ scared him!" said Multi as Fluey backed away, eyeing them fearfully.

"Hey Fluey, I'm just kidding," Coily begged in his nicest voice. "I wouldn't really hit you, old buddy!"

But the dark-haired teen would not trust either of his friends, and fled back to the other side of the room.

"You heartless creep!" Coily shouted at Voltron. "I hope you're proud of yourself!"

The robot laughed sadistically. "OH, BUT I _AM_! THAT ARROGANT YOUNG PUP HAS SHOWN HIS NERVE ONCE  
TOO OFTEN AND NEEDED A GOOD HUMILITY LESSON! I'VE CHANGED THAT BOLD, DASHING WONDER-BOY  
INTO A CRINGING, SNIVELING _COWARD_!"

"_You're _the one who's a coward," shot back an outraged Multi, "picking on someone smaller and weaker  
than you are, just because you're so big and your confounded rays give you the advantage over us! Fluey  
was right: you're not so tough, Voltron…you're just a big bully with a _sick_ mind!"

At that, Voltron aimed the Fear Ray at Multi, who tried in vain to distract the robot by duplicating himself.  
As the ray took effect, the hero turned and saw his own images staring him in the face…and it was enough  
to send him screaming to the other side of the building. There stood a bewildered Fluey, who by now had  
fully recovered from the ray.

"Hollerin' Hi-Fi! What's wrong with him?" he asked Coily, who had followed Multi with concern.

"The same thing that was wrong with _you_ awhile ago, man," Coily answered with dismay, as he pityingly  
watched Multi Man clawing at the panel in a vain attempt to get out. "Voltron shot you with his 'Fear Ray'  
and you were just as scared as Multi is right now!"

Finding that he could not escape, Multi sank down to the floor, trembling and moaning with fear, and Fluey  
tried to go over to him. "_Don't _you come near me!" the redhead shrieked, waving his shield threateningly.

"You better listen to him, Fluey," Coily warned. "I'll tell you one thing: I won't be the idiot who tries to  
pick _him _up!"

"Hey Multi, come on, guy," Fluey pleaded. "There's nothing to be scared of…"

"OH, BUT THERE _WILL _BE," Voltron declared with unholy glee as he aimed the Hate Ray straight for Fluey. "THE GAMES AREN'T OVER YET!"

"Fluey!" shouted an exasperated Coily. "Stop chasing Multi around-the poor guy's scared enough already!"

Fluey, influenced by the Hate Ray, was pursuing Multi and trying to hit him with his own shield. Then Coily became  
a new target of the Fear Ray; seeing the frightened look on the stout hero's face, Fluey left Multi alone and turned on Coily, who at least had the advantage of bouncing away.

This might have gone on forever: the three former friends fighting or running from each other, but Voltron soon tired of the whole business and ceased firing the rays.

The Impossibles lay exhausted on the floor, their minds back to normal at last; but now, uncertain of their fate or how to prevent whatever it was. Voltron chuckled with triumph as he surveyed his hapless captives.

"SO THINGS ARE DIFFERENT NOW, AREN'T THEY? YOU THREE HAVE TASTED THE POISON OF HATRED AND FEAR OF ONE ANOTHER, AND IT IS MOST UNPLEASANT, ISN'T IT? I'M SURE YOU ARE ALL TIRED OF PLAYING MY LITTLE GAMES, SO I TRUST YOU HAVE A HEALTHY RESPECT FOR ME NOW!"

"That's all you wanted, wasn't it?" Fluey gasped wearily. "You toyed with us like mice, so you could bring us to  
your knees…so we would 'respect' you?"

"All right," panted Multi. "You've had your fun, Voltron. Now how do you plan to execute us?"

"_EXECUTE _YOU?" Voltron repeated, sounding shocked at the very idea. He reached down a clawed hand and snatched up Multi, who was too weak at the moment to resist him. Holding the red-haired Impossible right in  
front of his cruel face, the robot declared, "MY DEAR MULTI MAN…I HAVEN'T THE SLIGHTEST INTENTION OF EXECUTING _ANY_ OF YOU!"

"Wha…what do you mean?" Coily inquired in surprise. "You said you were going to get rid of us!"

"BUT OF COURSE! AND I SURELY WILL…BUT I DIDN'T MEAN THAT I WOULD PUT YOU THREE TO DEATH!"

Multi stared into the robot's evil eyes.

"Then…what _did _you mean?" he asked slowly.

End Part II

* * *

Ah, cliffhangers...you gotta love 'em! Thank God I have the original draft of this story, because it's making it _so  
_easy to update. I'm having a real blast with this thing, and looking forward to doing more stories about our boys…not to mention finally updating my other stories! Meanwhile, I predict only two more chapters to go with this thing, and hopefully it'll all be done by Halloween. Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed my work…it's your feedback and enjoyment that makes it all worthwhile! :D


	3. Chapter III: Vengeance Is Mine

The Impossibles:  
An Enemy Resurrected

by LuvvyDuck

A/N: While I'm hoping this will be only the start of other _Impossibles_ stories in the near future, for the benefit of my fellow  
_Darkwing Duck _and _Ducktales _fans I'll try to finish up "Concrete Angel" and "Ludwig and Matilda" as soon as possible. I've  
kind of hit a snag with "Angel" and I have to really work it to keep t from having too cheesy an ending…but on to the  
subject at hand.

When last we left our boys, Voltron had been playing some BAD mind games with them all. And much  
as I love The Impossibles (especially Multi and Fluey 3), I shamelessly admit that I was having just as  
much fun as the bad guy! And as we'll soon see, this Tin Man From Hell has even more ugly tricks up  
his metal sleeve.

_The Impossibles _and any "canon" characters (the Dazzler, etc.) are the sole copyright of Hanna-Barbera.  
Voltron is mine, except for his weapons (thanks again, Dave).

Chapter III:  
Vengeance Is Mine

Voltron smiled coldly, and his clawed hand squeezed Multi just hard enough to make him wince with some  
discomfort. "THE FATE I HAVE PLANNED FOR YOU ALL," the robot announced with glee, "WILL BE ONE MUCH  
WORSE THAN DEATH…HEAR ME NOW! EACH OF YOU WILL BE EXILED, AS I WAS, TO A FAR OFF PLANET…"

"_Not _Jupiter?" Fluey half-pleaded, remembering that awful time Fero the Fiendish Fiddler had sent him there  
and a Sponge Monster had nearly been the end of him.

"_NO _PLANET IN THIS SOLAR SYSTEM! I WILL PUT EACH OF YOU INSIDE A SEPARATE ROCKET SHIP, AND SEND  
YOU ALL TO THREE PLANETS FAR ACROSS THE UNIVERSE. I ASSURE YOU THAT OXYGEN EXISTS ON THESE PLANETS,  
AS WELL AS FOOD AND WATER…I WANT YOU THREE TO LIVE A LONG, LONG TIME, BUT IN _COMPLETE _SECLUSION  
FROM YOUR WORLD, AND ESPECIALLY FROM _EACH OTHER_!"

"But…but why?" stammered Coily.

"SO THAT YOU THREE WILL KNOW THE MISERY OF MY LAST DAYS ALIVE AS INTELLECTRON! _THAT _WILL BE MY  
REVENGE: THAT EACH OF YOU WILL LIVE, AS _I_ PRACTICALLY HAD TO LIVE, IN UTTER LONELINESS AND ANGUISH!  
AND YOU, COIL MAN, FLUID MAN, AND MULTI MAN, WILL LIVE IN EXILE UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE: WITH _NO ONE  
_TO COMFORT YOU, OR MOURN FOR YOU, OR EVEN SAY ONE PRAYER!"

He screeched with horrible laughter at his captives' looks of horror and grief. Forgetting his exhaustion in righteous  
anger, Multi suddenly came alive.

_"__NO!" _he cried. "The three of us have always fought crime together, and if need be, we'll _die _together! We'll not stand  
idly by and let a heartless, sadistic fiend like you send us out into the unknown…" With the aid of his duplicates, Multi  
stretched Voltron's claw apart and squirmed free. "We'll fight you to the very end, come what may!"

Using their powers to the utmost, the trio rushed at Voltron, striking him as hard as they could, and in every way they  
could think of. The metal monster roared and angrily knocked them down. As the teens fell back, determined to attack  
again, Voltron glowered down on them with maniacal rage.

"NOW YOU SHALL SEE THE _FULLEST _EXTENT OF MY POWERS!" he thundered. "I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU BRATS TO GO WITHOUT  
A FIGHT; SO I'LL MAKE SURE YOU _CANNOT _FIGHT BACK…WITH THE THREE WEAPONS I CREATED EXCLUSIVELY FOR EACH OF  
YOU!"

Besides the two buttons for the Hate and Fear rays, Voltron had three smaller buttons on his chest. With one of his  
mechanical hands, the robot now pressed a dark red button, aiming it straight for Multi.

"FOR YOU, MULTI MAN: MY _MULTI-FREEZER_!"

The ray shot out and struck the long-haired teen, giving him no chance to use his powers. He stood as stiff as a statue,  
unable to move hand or foot.

"Sufferin' R.P.M.!" blurted Fluey. "Can't you duplicate, Multi?"

"_N-no_!" Multi cried in alarm. "I'm _frozen stiff_!"

"AS FOR _YOU_, COIL-MAN," Voltron continued, pressing a purple button, "MY _COIL-STOPPER_!"

Coily tried quickly to bounce away, but the Coil-Stopper was far quicker. "Jumpin' Jell-o!" he exclaimed with dismay. "My  
coils are like wet noodles! I can't move any more!" He fell to the floor, no longer able to stand up. But Voltron wasn't  
finished yet. "

AND NOW FOR MY FINISHING STROKE: THE _FLUID-EVAPORATOR_!"

Fluey had no chance of escape before a ray from a green button hit him. Immediately he was evaporated into steam, and  
a hidden vacuum within the robot's chest sucked the young hero into a glass container, where he soon returned to solid  
form. Opening his chest and taking the container out, Voltron leered at his bewildered prisoner.

"DON'T WORRY, FLUID MAN," he declared mockingly, "I'LL PUT YOU RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR EQUALLY HELPLESS LITTLE FRIENDS…  
ENJOY THEIR COMPANY WHILE YOU STILL CAN!

"AND NOW, YOU THREE ARE COMPLETELY UNDER MY CONTROL ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Voltron continued with cruel glee. "THIS  
TIME, IMPOSSIBLES, YOUR EXTRAORDINARY POWERS WON'T SAVE YOU…AH, BUT REVENGE IS TRULY A DISH BEST SERVED COLD!

"I SHALL LEAVE RIGHT NOW FOR THE NORTH POLE. FROM THERE, I WILL ESTABLISH CONTACT WITH MY HOME PLANET, ORDERING  
THAT THEY PREPARE FOR WAR…AND WHEN I RETURN, I WILL PUT EACH OF YOU INTO YOUR COZY LITTLE ROCKET SHIPS TO SEND  
YOU AWAY FOREVER! ONCE YOU ARE ALL OUT OF THE WAY, I WILL PERSONALLY SETTLE MATTERS WITH YOUR GOVERNMENT,  
STARTING WITH THE VERY AGENCY YOU WORK FOR…AND THEN, _THEN_, THE WORLD SHALL BE MINE!

"YOU WILL HAVE AN HOUR TO SAY YOUR TOUCHING GOODBYES TO ONE ANOTHER…FOR THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST HOUR TOGETHER  
AS COMRADES! FAREWELL, YOUNG 'HEROES'…TAKE PLEASURE IN YOUR FINAL MOMENTS AS: THE _THREE _IMPOSSIBLES!"

Opening the roof of the fortress, the evil monster jetted off, his insane laughter echoing behind him. The three Impossibles, now  
alone, cast despairing glances at one another.

"So this is how it all ends, guys?" was Fluey's anxious question. "Just shot off into space by some big fat bucket of bolts? With no  
chance to defend ourselves?"

"It's not like we didn't try, Fluey," Multi answered sadly.

"Yeah, I know…" The dark-haired Impossible gave a heavy sigh and slumped back against the side of his glass "prison".

"It looks like our old enemy has the last laugh after all," Coily declared bitterly.

There was a gloomy silence for some moments, until suspicious sniffling noises from Coily's direction made his two friends  
look at him curiously.

"Hey, Coily…are you _crying_, man?" Fluey asked.

"N-no." More sniffling.

"You _sound _like you'recrying," Multi declared.

"No, I don't!" Coily insisted angrily. "I'm catching a cold, okay? After all, you could hang meat outside this dump!"

"Come on, man! We _know _you're crying," Fluey pointed out, not unkindly.

"It's okay, old friend…there's nobody to see you but us, and we're not going to laugh. What's there to laugh at?" Multi added  
miserably.

Coily sniffed loudly. "Okay, so I _am _crying! I'm crying because some dumb robot is shipping us off where we'll never see our  
homes or each other again! There, you guys happy?"

His friends made no reply, but suddenly Multi's chest began heaving as the red-haired hero tried unsuccessfully to hold back his  
own tears. What was worse, he couldn't even move enough to wipe his face or blow his nose.

"Don't!" Fluey pleaded brokenly. "N-not you too, Multi…o-only babies cry…" But at the prospect of his own lonely exile, and his own  
inability to stop it, he finally broke down himself.

"No," Multi said at last, "let's not spend our last hour together crying and feeling sorry for ourselves. Voltron can take away our  
freedom, but he can't take our dignity. Let's go out remembering the good times we had as friends…"

"And the songs we sang together," added Coily, "and all the villains we captured…"

Fluey gave a slight smile. "Yeah…remember that time that gang of girls saw us downtown and chased us right into Megatropolis  
Museum, where we ran into the Dastardly Diamond Dazzler? And he didn't scare me half as much as our fans!"

Coily had to smile at that himself. "Maybe because the Dazzler didn't want to cut off a piece of your _hair_!"

"And what about that time the Satanic Surfer hypnotized you two with that big tiki of his?" Multi recalled with a brave laugh. "As  
rotten as he was, it _was _kind of funny to see you guys all glassy-eyed and moaning, 'yes master'!"

"Hah! Well, maybe not as funny as seeing Dr. Futuro turn _you _into an old coot with his Aging Ray!" countered Fluey, he and Coily  
laughing as well. Even Multi had to chuckle at that awkward memory.

But despite their attempt to be cheerful, none of them could ignore the sad fate that hung like the proverbial sword over their heads.

"If there's any justice at all," Fluey said bitterly, "Voltron's gonna pay for this!"

"He will, Fluey," Multi assured him. "Even a monster like that has an Achilles' Heel…and one day, something or somebody will find it!"

Coily gave a frustrated sigh. "I can't believe it, fellas…we were always able to beat any villains that came our way, no matter what  
they threw at us; but now, we're about to be exiled forever by some fugitive from a junk-yard, and there's nothing we can do about  
it!"

"That's funny," Multi said slowly.

"What's so doggone funny about _that_?" Coily blurted.

"Not what you said," answered the redheaded hero. "I mean…I feel a little warm, and like I can move just a little bit…like I'm trying  
to thaw out!"

"But how…?" Fluey glanced back and discovered the reason: for all of Voltron's intelligence and ruthless tricks, the robot had been  
so obsessed with his enemies' imminent doom that he had forgotten a small heater burning a few feet behind Multi. It was quite a  
foolish mistake on Voltron's part, but for the Impossibles it suggested nothing less than a miracle.

"I think…I _hope_…if I cab get closer to that heater, I might be able to thaw completely out," Multi declared, "and get us out of this fix!"

"We've nothing to lose by giving it a shot," Fluey added.

Coily began trying very hard to move one of his arms. "If I can push you just a little Multi," he grunted, "I can make you fall near the  
heater!"

"Just not _on _the thing," cautioned Fluey. But it was a chance Multi was willing to take.

With every ounce of strength he had left, Coily groaned and grunted and struggled with his coiled arm until he managed to shove  
Multi just hard enough to land him close to the heater. In a few minutes, the red-haired superhero was able to stand up and move  
around freely.

"RALLY-HOOOOO!" the three heroes cried out happily, seeing that there was hope of escape at last.

"Thanks for the help, Coily," Multi said with relief.

"No problem, pal!"

"But why would Voltron need a heater in here?" Fluey asked. "If he can't rust, then he probably can't freeze, either…or else he picked  
the wrong place to hang out!"

"Maybe the _robot _can't freeze," Coily remarked, as he noticed various mechanical components in the room. "But I'm guessing these  
machines can. Anyway, what we do now, Multi? Fluey'll be okay once he gets out of that jar, but I still can't move."

"And if we don't stop that creepy robot somehow, this whole crazy gig will start all over again," Fluey pointed out.

"Don't worry, fellas," Multi answered with a sly smile. "I've come up with a plan already…"

The hour had passed when the fortress roof opened to let in a jovial Voltron, who was greeted by the contemptuous glares of the three  
heroes.

"I ASSUME YOU'VE ALL HAD A GOOD CRY TOGETHER, 'HEROES'? " the monster sneered. "WHAT A PITY YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO HUG EACH  
OTHER GOODBYE!"

"We've said our goodbyes, Voltron," Coily snapped, "And now we're going to take our 'punishment' like men!"

"BUT WHERE IS YOUR FEAR, IMPOSSIBLES?" the robot asked in mock astonishment. "YOU SEEM TO ACCEPT YOUR FATE…IF _NOT  
_WELCOME IT!"

"We're no longer afraid of you, Voltron," Fluey said coldly. "Or should we call you _Intellectron_?"

"IT MATTERS LITTLE WHAT YOU CALL ME _NOW_, FLUID MAN…FOR IN A FEW MOMENTS YOUR INSOLENCE WILL BE A MERE MEMORY!"

Pressing a button on one of the machine panels nearby, Voltron watched with an unholy glee as three large spaces opened in the  
floor to reveal three small rocket ships. They rose slowly through the spaces while the fortress roof slid open. Both Fluey and Coily  
cast an anxious look at Multi, hoping his plan would work. Their friend stood mute and unmoving, even when Voltron began picking  
them up one by one and shoving them into each rocket. Even the robot seemed mildly surprised when Multi simply gawked at him  
and made no comment.

"NO LAST WORDS EVEN FROM YOU, MULTI MAN?" Voltron sneered. "OR ARE YOU SIMPLY SPEECHLESS WITH TERROR?"

Multi remained silent. Having prepared to send his enemies away for good, the metallic madman stood back and looked upon the  
unfortunate heroes, deciding to savor his victory before the final outcome. His cruel face gleamed with a horrid ecstasy as he  
declared:

"NOW, MY YOUTHFUL ADVERSARIES…AT LAST, AT _LAST _I SHALL BE FREE OF YOU ALL FOREVER! YOU THREE, WHO SENT ME FAR INTO  
SPACE TO AN UNTIMELY DEATH, WILL NOW FACE THE SAME UNHAPPY FATE. I, INTELLECTRON, AM FINALLY AVENGED! I REJOICE, I  
EXULT, I _GLORY _IN YOUR DOOM, IMPOSSIBLES!

"AND THUS REJOICING, YOU FUTILE HEROES: I, VOLTRON, DO ACTIVATE THE ROCKETS IN WHICH YOU WILL MAKE _YOUR LAST VOYAGE_!"

Screeching with his hateful laughter, Voltron turned to a large lever on the panel. Once he pulled it, it would launch the three rockets  
out into space…and the Impossibles' lifelong banishment. As the monster reached for it, Fluey and Coily shut their eyes and each  
uttered a silent prayer…

Voltron's hand never touched the lever. Instead, it froze only inches away, and suddenly the robot's great metal frame shook violently,  
with sparks and mechanical parts flying in all directions. Something was obviously amiss, and it could only have happened if something  
or somebody was tampering with Voltron's insides…which was _exactly _was somebody was doing.

"WHAT-WHAT-WHAT IS HAPPENING, HAPPENING, HAPPENING?" Voltron shrieked, his voice repeating everything like a stuck record  
player. He flailed about madly until he felt something move inside of his chest…it opened up suddenly, and to the robot's surprise,  
out came the _original _Multi Man.

"YOU-YOU-YOU! HOW DID YOU GET-GET-GET AWAY-WAY-WAY?" the monster screamed.

Multi gave a scornful laugh. "You're not as smart as you think, Voltron…or should I say Intellectron? You should know better than to  
use a freezer ray on someone, then leave him in front of a heater! I left one of my duplicates for you to play with, and I crawled in  
through your shoulder vent while you were gloating over our impending doom, and I've got news for _you_, Mister Metal Monster: _I've  
crossed __all of your wires_!"

"NO-NO-NOOOOOOO!" Voltron roared maniacally. "YOU GRA-GRA-GRASSHOPPER, I'LL CRU-CRU-CRUSH THE LIFE OUT-OUT-OUT OF  
YOU!" He tried to crush Multi with one of his clawed hands, but the robot's strength had now began to run out. The red-haired  
teen only chuckled, and escaped without harm. Voltron glared murderously at him, seeing that his plan for revenge had failed  
so miserably.

"I WILL-WILL-WILL HAVE MY-MY-MY VEN-VEN-VENGEANCE!" he screeched insanely. "I WILL…I…WILL…I…I…I…"

The insanely glaring eyes slid closed, and the heavy head drooped down as the robot's arms fell limp. Immediately, Multi rushed to  
let Fluey and Coily out of their rockets, along with his own duplicate.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…thanks, man!" "Thanks, old buddy!" his friends said together. Fluey was greatly relieved to get out of the container, and to  
their even greater relief Coily had just recovered from the Coil-Stopper ray. He was more than happy to stretch his coils again as  
the three went to check out their now-powerless archenemy.

"Poppin' pistons! You did a real number on him, Multi! Hey, how's it feel not to be able to move, you big trash can?" Coily yelled at  
the robot.

"Man, this has been _some _scary ride!" Fluey admitted. "We knew you'd come through for us, Multi; but I gotta admit, we were really  
sweating it out at that last moment!"

"Well, all's well that ends well," Multi said, smiling.

"So what do we do with Voltron now?" Coily asked.

"Let's leave the big jerk in here!" Fluey suggested with a smirk.

Multi shook his head. "I've only crossed his wires for now, Fluey. What if some other criminal finds him? He could reactivate Voltron,  
and maybe make him more dangerous than ever!"

"Then we've got to destroy Voltron," Coily concluded. "But how?"

Fluey thought a moment. "I know I can't rust him; but what if I turned into a cloud and started a lightning storm in that thing? If  
Multi could cross his wires, I could burn them!"

"That's right!" Multi exclaimed. "And you can do that right here in the fortress. We've got to finish Voltron for good, so no one can  
ever use him again. Okay, Fluey…he's all yours!"

"You've got it, buddy. _Rally-ho-ho_!" Fluey converted into liquid and threw himself at Voltron with a vengeance.

"And when you turn on the lightning, Fluey," Coily shouted to him, "give that junk-heap a few good shots for Multi and me!"

Fluey laughed and gladly promised to do so. He converted himself into a storm cloud and summoning all his strength, fired bolt  
after bolt of lightning inside of the metal giant. It certainly _was _payback time, and Fluey was feeling all too generous. He soon  
created enough heat to burn the wires and any other gears, and in the process the monster's evil brain was completely destroyed.

But the heat engulfed Voltron's metal body as well, and as Multi and Coily stood outside watching, they saw the robot glowing  
bright red. The fortress itself began to heat up, and water dripped through the ceiling as the ice outside melted. Suddenly, the  
building shook a little, and the two Impossibles realized with alarm that the glacier underneath was thawing out.

"Fluey!" called Multi. "If you're done up there, we'd better get out of here right now…the glacier's melting!"

The black-haired superhero splashed out and saw what was happening. "Holy Mesopotamia! Well, if we can't stand the heat,  
let's get out of the kitchen…or out of the fortress, anyway!"

They opened the main panel and rushed out to the Impossi-Mobile, immediately switching to Impossi-Jet just as the glacier  
began breaking apart. Hovering from a safe distance, the teen heroes watched in awe as both the fortress and its occupant  
collapsed through the slush...until there was only the hiss of the North Atlantic's icy waters closing over the great metal form.  
Voltron, and his evil inventor, would trouble the earth no more.

"Well," sighed Multi, "that's the end of Voltron…we hope!"

"It is for now, anyway," said Coily. "Well guys, let's go home and report to Big D."

"Right," Fluey added with satisfaction, "because now, we're _still _The THREE Impossibles!"

With a jubilant "RALLY-HO!" the heroes flew off and back to America. Their mission successfully completed, Big D granted them  
a much-needed vacation in Hawaii (needless to say, the boys were quite happy to be in a much warmer climate). From there,  
went on to Japan and gave a concert at Tokyo's Imperial Palace. This time, there was no giant robot to get in anyone's way.

Voltron is still submerged in the North Atlantic Sea. The citizens of his inventor's planet, after waiting in vain for further contact,  
have so far abandoned any plans to attack Earth. It seems that Voltron, and Intellectron himself, have come to a final, absolute  
end.

But this is far from the end of the Impossibles' fight for justice; for there are countless other villains to follow in Intellectron's evil  
footsteps, and try to destroy the peace and security of the world. Yet at all costs, the Impossibles: Coil Man, Multi Man, and Fluid  
Man, will continue fighting the forces of evil, as they were destined to do.

_The End_

WOO HOO! This last chapter has been a bear to re-write, but it's still been fun! My thanks to Erin T. Aardvark for that "bucket of bolts"  
idea she gave me when she reviewed the last chapter. Speaking of which, I am open to ideas to a point; the main gripe is finding the  
time to deal with all of them. But if anyone has a suggestion for a future Impossibles story, hit me with it and we'll talk. Hope you had  
as much fun reading this as I did writing it! ~LuvvyDuck


End file.
